Remember Me
by katezilla
Summary: CAUTION! DEATHLY HALLOWS SPOILERS! From George, Ron, and Ginny's POVs thinking about Fred. PostDHObviously ONESHOT


**A/N: Ohkay. I wrote this story because I was so devastated when Fred died, and if I was devastated, just think about all of the Weasleys! This story is from the POV's of George, Ron, and Ginny. I hope you like. This is a ONE SHOT. Nothing more.**

After the war, the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione all went back to the burrow. It was completely destroyed on the inside. All of Mrs. Weasley's cookbooks were spread across the room; the couches were tipped over with the cushions all torn apart and the stuffing everywhere; tables were overturned and there were pots and pans carelessly thrown about the room. All of the kids stood with their mouths agape, but Mrs. Weasley waved it off as she began to magically restore the house.

"It's perfectly fine. Remus warned us that the Death Eaters had come and ransacked the place." She said, choking on the word 'Remus'.

The kids nodded and started to help get the place back together. Once it was back in decent order, everyone decided they needed some sleep. Hermione went with Ron into his room, and Harry went (against Ron's wishes) with Ginny to her room.

George, however, walked solemnly to his room alone. When he opened the door, a knot formed in the back of his throat once he saw his brother's empty bed. He had half expected him to be there to celebrate with him, but he wasn't. George slunked over to Fred's bed and lied down on his red blanket.

Then it truly hit him. His brother, his twin, his other half was gone. The knot grew bigger until he couldn't stand it anymore. George broke down and cried. No, he bawled. Fred's pillow was soon soaked in George's salty tears, and all sorts of thoughts began flowing through his head.

_Why couldn't it have been me? Why didn't they kill me too? What am I going to do without him. He was sodding brother for Merlin's sake! I can't believe he's really gone._

Then, another thought struck him; What if it had been him? Would he have wanted Fred to cry over him and be miserable? No, he wouldn't. So, Fred must be thinking the same thing. George sat up and looked over at the box of new products that they had been working on. He smiled to himself and walked over to the box, and sat down next to it.

"I'm going to keep the business going. And it's going to be famous, and I'm going to do all the things we said we would with it. Just for you." he laughed as he stood up and looked in their mirror. The whole where his ear used to be was still there, and he remembered the night it happened. "'ear, 'ear." he whispered to himself as he layed in his own bed and fell asleep...

Ron was in his bed with his back turned on Hermione. He was staring at the wall, yet not really looking. The phrase '_Fred's really gone',_ kept playing over and over in his mind. He felt tears sting the back of his eyes, but he held them in. He wouldn't cry. He had to be strong for Ginny, his parents, Hermione and George. He could not-.

But his thoughts were interrupted when he felt Hermione shaking next to him. He flipped over and saw her back facing him. He put an arm around her and gently turned her to face him. Her eyes were puffy and her face was wet and red. He pulled her close and let her cry into his neck.

After a while, she stopped and pulled back looking at him. "I-I am s-so sorry you l-lost your brother, Ron."

Ron nodded and pushed a piece of hair from her face behind her ear. "I know."

"Ron," she started. He looked at her with shiny eyes, telling her to go on. "it's okay to be sad about it, you know."

He shook his head, "No, it's not. I have to be strong for everyone. I can't be upset about it. I mean, of course, I miss him terribly, but I can't let it ruin the rest of my life. I have to help my parents and George get back on their feet. This is one of those times when I have to put my feelings aside and help my family."

"Ron, you don't have to hide your feelings to help your family. They love you and they know that you are hurting. You can't keep it bottled up, or you will explode."

"Hermione, no. This is the only way I know how to help. I just...I have to do it this way." Ron finished quickly.

Hermione nodded, understandingly, and then said, "I know what you mean, Ron. But you don't have to hide it from me. Please Ron, don't keep it inside, it'll just hurt you more. Let it out to me. I promise I won't think of you as any less of a man. An I promise I won't tell." she gave him a small smile.

"It's just..I don't know how hard it's going to be on everyone. Every time we look at George, we are going to see Fred, and thats going to make it harder on him. And I can't lose them both. Also," he stopped and swallowed, feeling the tears coming. "I couldn't help but think the entire time...it could have been you."

With that, the tears started spilling out. It was Hermione's turn to wrap her arms around him and let him cry. in between sobs, she could hear small phrases like "...i cant believe I lost him..." and "...kept thinking they were going to kill you...".

Eventually, Ron calmed down and Hermione stayed still aside from gently stroking Ron's hair. He looked up at her and said, "I love you."

She smiled and kissed him on the forehead. "I love you too. And don't worry, I won't tell."...

Ginny was curled up against Harry's chest on top of her covers. She was thinking about George and how hard it was going to be for him without Fred. She missed Fred already. George just wasn't the same person when he was standing alone.

Also, it would be really weird to hear George just talk, because the twins loved to finish each other's sentences. She felt the tears falling silently and tried to keep Harry from noticing. But he did, and he tightened his grip around her waist.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She sighed, "I will be. I just need to think for right now."

He turned her so he could look at her. "Ginny, I haven't been able to tell you this yet, but I love you. And I am so sorry that you lost your brother. He was like a brother to me as well. I'm also sorry for all of the pain I put your family through during this war."

Ginny frowned, "Harry, you didn't put us through anything. It wasn't your fault that people died. It happens. Yes, it's sad, but I know that he is happy, because we are all living in a safer world now...because of you." She smiled and kissed him. He grinned and she put her head back on his chest. "Oh, and I love you too."

**A/N: Alrght...thats it. I hope you liked it. Please review :)**

**Thanks**

**LIHP**


End file.
